


Unconditional Love

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [662]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past physical abuse, Sub Sam Winchester, male reader - Freeform, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hey can write one where wincestiel find out Male reader has been abused by his last Dom and comfort and cuddle him. Very fluff /angst.





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on March 20th, 2015

Being in this new relationship with Sam, Dean, and Cas was different. But it was a good different. The three genuinely cared to make sure that you were happy and there was a good flow of communication between the four of you, which was something that you had always craved.

Also being in the business of hunting, you, Dean, and Sam were bound to get cut and bruised, and even get a few small scars along the way, so they never questioned some of the scars that you already had. They never asked, so you never brought it up. Not that you would want to anyway.

Some days you just examine the scars that you get over the years, like how you were doing now. Most of them now were just from hunting with the others, but some of them were from the time before you met the Winchesters and Castiel. When you were with your last dom.

Your last dom had seemed nice at first, until you were introduced to the completely different side of him, the true side of him, and he’d start manipulating and abusing you. It had been hard leaving him. Harder than some of the hunts that you go on nowadays. But finally, you’d managed to, but not without the damage already being done.

A knock came from the bathroom door, pulling you out of your thoughts. Shit, you must've been in the bathroom longer than you realized.

“Y/N, you OK in there?” Sam’s voice asks from the other side. “You’ve been in there for a while.”

“Oh, yeah. Just fine.” You call, quickly situating yourself, and opening the door, walking into the room.

Dean was lounging on a bed, Cas standing around, and Sam’s laptop was open, telling you that before he came over to the door, he was doing research.

Dean glances up at you, and you give the best reassuring smile that you could.

“Guys, I’m fine. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” You say, as smooth as you can. You make your way over to the couch to sit, when Cas is suddenly in front of you, startling you, and making you take a step back. You look up at blue eyes, staring directly into yours, and you gulp.

“Y/N, I know when you are lying. We all do.” Cas says softly. “What are you hiding?”

“It’s…it’s nothing.” You say, voice soft. You look away from Cas, not able to stare him in the eyes anymore. “It doesn’t have anything to do with the three of you.”

“Does it involve this relationship we have?” Sam asks.

“Not really….not with us four anyway. Like I said, it doesn't involve you guys.” You say.

“Then what is it?” Dean asks, getting up from the bed.

“It’s nothing.” You deny, wanting a way out of the talk that you knew was coming. The one that you desperately wanted to ignore and hide away.

“It looks like something.” Sam replies. “It’s obviously bugging you.” Sam replies.

"It's really nothing." You shrug, looking at your feet, feeling all the emotions from before starting to swirl up inside of you. Your past was something you just tried to deny for a while now, being with the three you were with now.

“Is it a sub issue?” Sam asks, being the other sub in the relationship.

“No.” You say, glancing up at Sam. That was a mistake, seeing the worry and concern on his face. Your eyes drop back to your feet, and the ugly color of the rug that the motel room was.

“What is it?” Cas asks, voice soft, tilting your head up to force you to look at him. His eyes were full of concern, and you heard the soft whimper that involuntarily left your lips, and you shut your eyes. The flood gates were opening and you couldn't stop it now.

“It was my time with my other dom. Way before I met you guys.” You admit, pulling away from Cas.

Dean moves over to you and sits you down, and you lean into his touch. Sam sits on the other side of you and Cas in front of you, sitting on the coffee table.

"Talk to us, baby boy. Can't do anything to help unless you let us in." Dean says, voice just as soft as Cas', and you shudder.

“When we started our relationship, I was really happy. He was good. Then he wasn't. Then he started growing mean. Cruel. He’d punish me for no reason. And then-” You cut yourself off, growing emotional.

“He’d abuse you.” Dean says softly, realizing the situation.

“Yeah.” The confirmation is barely a noise, and suddenly comforting hands are on you.

“You have scars from it, don’t you?” Sam asks.

You nod, not trusting your voice at the moment, and the others nod, understanding. Sam and Dean wrap their arms around you, and Cas keeps a gentle hand on your knee, thumb rubbing softly over the ripped denim.

“You got away though.” Sam says.

“I was terrified.” You reply.

“You were brave enough to leave.” Cas says.

“When I started this up….with you three….I didn’t want to tell….didn’t want you to know….I was afraid…I don’t know…that you’d think I was damaged. That you wouldn't want me.“ You get out, shutting your eyes, body trembling under the gentle hands of your lovers.

“We’d never think that. We’re all damaged in a way.” Dean says. “Listen, I think I speak for all of us when I say that I’m glad you told us this. This was an important thing to know.”

“We’d never hurt you like that.” Cas says.

“If anything. We want to help you move past what happened.” Sam adds. “We’ll help you grow stronger from it.”

“I just felt so broken after what happened. I never thought I would be able to be with anyone again.” You murmur, eyes opening up and glancing from lover to lover.

“Well, you were wrong about that.” Dean says, a soft smile on his face. You turn to him and you nod, trying to muster up what small smile you can.

“I’m glad I was.” You say.

“We are as well. We care about you a lot.” Cas tells you. You look at him, see the sorrow in his eyes. “We’re ready to help you, in whatever way possible. We’re ready to take however long that you need to help you out.”

“Thank you.” You whisper softly.

“Don’t thank us. Thank you for sharing with us.” Sam said, kissing the top of your head. “You’re brave, whether you realize it or not.”

You nod and shut your eyes again, a small hopeful feeling inside of you over the unconditional love of your partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Not taking prompts right now, sorry!


End file.
